


You Take My Breath Away

by Ezrakel



Category: Nessie - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrakel/pseuds/Ezrakel
Summary: You've always been interested in visiting Loch Ness.
Relationships: nessie & reader
Kudos: 2





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made this suggestion and I couldn't stop laughing by the time I was done

One early Spring I finally saved enough for a huge vacation I had been planning for most of my adult life; a trip to Loch Ness.  
Finally my time would come, I would spot Nessie, to my great delight, as no one ever had.  
Scuba gear was acquired, I got a license to dive and permission, which took more than a little blackmail but it would be worth it!  
The long trip across the world left me with my thoughts and I pondered, what would be my reaction? I had never spotted a cryptid before, and they were alleged to be otherworldly.  
Elves were otherworldly and considered beautiful and maybe Nessie maybe.

When I arrived at Loch Ness I set up at a local house I had rented room and board in for an extended stay. The water was amazing as expected and I watched it for hours, waiting for it to clear out before I went diving. Freezing cold water has a way of taking your breath from you but that wasn’t as concerning with a diving suit, compressing your warmth. These thoughts didn’t prepare me for how bitter cold the water would be when I dove in, hoooo boy

I spent more than a half-day swimming down and around, looking, going so far as to bring a second, heavy oxygen tank with me, but it would all be worth it when I got to meet Nessie.  
It was dark and cold and bitterly cold but I felt like I was getting close until I started having trouble breathing. My second tank had snagged on something and torn, a very small rip, but it meant I had to leave, quick.  
I swam as fast as I could straight up, trying to contain my breathing with the little air left but it seemed close  
I felt something brush my leg  
Suddenly, whisked violently upwards, I met the bright, gleaming eye of Nessie. They had sensed my struggle and saved me! I would be fine!  
And I WAS RIGHT! Such beauty could never be described in words. When we arrived at the top I was placed gently on the dock and admonished softly with a light tap on the head…  
“You’re really a great hero! I’m sorry you had to save me, but thank you so much for saving me.”  
Nessie made dinosaur noises, which I could only interpret as, “I’m just glad you’re safe, but you should be more careful next time, the deep water is dangerous for you small folk.” But that was entirely a guess.

I thanked Nessie again and asked if it were possible I could talk to them again sometime, to which they made more dinosaur noises and handed me a laminated cellphone number.


End file.
